Kin
Kin (k-in) is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Super manga and anime. Kin is a warrior from an unknown race of humanoids in Universe 4. He possesses incredible strength, ki control and willpower. He makes his debut as Ginsing's servant in the Dimensional Terror Arc. Dimensional Terror Arc The Dimensional Terror Arc is the seventh arc in Dragon Ball Super and it features Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Cabba, Hit, Caulifia and Kale, who venture through a distorted dream realm that is controlled by the Legendary Hipnosis Kingpin, Ginsing. Although this arc features different warriors from the different universes, the warriors stated above decide to pair together after a gruesome attack. Meanwhile, Goku, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Majin Buu and Tien roam around the other parts of the dream realm. Ginsing initiates his plans during the dream realm, performing under the radar of Zeno, Grand Priest and the Angels and creatures that don't sleep. When a character dies within the dream realm, they die in real life (concept taken from A Nightmare on Elm Street). Characters who are dependant on sleep are automatically taken into the dream realm, even though they are awake, this is just one of Jinsing's many powers. Kin is Ginsing's powerful bodyguard who preys on Vegeta's team. Kin proves he is stronger than Vegeta and Hit, showcasing new powers that defend against Hit. Kin then lands a fatal blow to Hit, killing him. Kale is frightened by this and her power grows signficantly. She then tries to hold off Kin whilst the others escape. However, Caulifia and Cabba decide to help her. Vegeta tells Gohan and Piccolo to find Goku or Jiren. Meanwhile, Goku and the others stumble upon a zen mansion. Inside, an elderly man with great skill. The man reveals himself as Olad and tells the Z-Fighters that the realm was conjured by Ginsing, a very powerful dream wizard. Olad agrees to train Goku and the Z-Fighters his knowledge on fighting a dream wizard. Although, Goku becomes the only one to master all of the abilities. Kin defeats Caulifia, Cabba and Kale. Vegeta recovers and attempts to defeat Kin with Super Saiyan Blue (Full Power), the two fight vigorously, leaving Vegeta bloodied. The fight closes with the death of Vegeta. The death of Vegeta can be felt around the realm. Jiren and the Pride Troopers notice a disturbance and investigate, finding a lifeless Vegeta. A critically injured Cabba informs Toppo of the autrocity. Jiren and Toppo trace Kin's tracks and find him. However, Kin took Vegeta's abilities, increasing his strength and receiving the godly Saiyan dna. Kin uses the Super Saiyan Blue transformation to power himself up, ready to take on Jiren and Toppo. However, the confrontation is interrupted by Ginsing. He sees Jiren as a threat and decides to hypnotise him and apply the Majin effect. Jiren resists this. However, Ginsing tries another technique to put him under his spell. This ability works, and Jiren becomes under Ginsing's command. Jiren then proceeds to fight Toppo and the Pride Troopers. Goku, who had also sensed the dilhemma, had finished his training with the others and began persuit on the trouble. Jiren is shown defeating Toppo and the Pride Troopers, with the sight of Kin and Ginsing. The both of them then disappear. A few moments before Toppo's death, Goku arrives and takes out Conjured Jiren with a Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken kick. The lack of atmosphere compresses Goku's energy. Jiren recovers and powers up to maximum. However, Goku's focus and new knowledge of the dream well reverses Jiren's hypnotic affect. Ginsing returns to the scene with Kin and confronts Goku. However, Ginsing's hypnosis spell does not work on Goku or the others. Goku punches Ginsing powerfully, causing him to spiral out of control. Kin teleports in front of Goku and attacks him. Krillin, Android 18 and Android 17 rush Ginsing, using their new techniques to stop his magic. However, Ginsing's strength is overpowering and he fends off the fighters. Majin Buu attempts to fight Ginsing. Goku continues to fight Kin, wondering where Vegeta had gone. Cabba shouts to Goku, telling him Vegeta is dead. Goku powers up and transforms into his Mystic Form. The atmosphere becomes more dense and Goku is in complete harmony. The two continue fighting with Goku gaining the upper-hand. However, Kin reveals a shocking secret. Kin has the power to mirror Goku's power just by looking at him. Goku is stunned by this, but the two continue to fight. Majin Buu finally defeats Ginsing, crushing him and absorbing him. Meanwhile, Kin's power exceeds Goku's, and Goku begins to lose. However, Ginsing Buu intervenes and alters Kin's reality, seeing as though he's Ginsing's creation. Kin is destroyed by Ginsing Buu and reality returns to normal.